Nicole Ashmore
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Nicole Ashmore is a 26 year old girl who work at Stargate Command. Right now she's in the office of General Jack O'Neill. Nicole thinks that she might be asked to quit her job


**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG 1.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Captain Jack X, Liza Xumori, Jessica Valdore, Mandy Mickelsen, Dave Roberts and Baby Sexy.**

* * *

**Nicole Ashmore**

**Nicole Ashmore is a 26 year old girl who work at Stargate Command.**

**She love sex very much. Actually you could say that she is a slut.**

**Right now she's in the office of General Jack O'Neill.**

Nicole thinks that she might be asked to quit her job, but that's not the case.

Nearly the opposite is what's happening.

"Miss Ashmore, it's been decided that your training is complete. You'll be the new fourth member of team SG 23." says General O'Neill.

"Thank ye, sir." says Nicole.

"You've earned your spot. Major Francis has told me that you've done well. I truly think you've worked hard for your chance to join a proper SG team. Not everyone get that, you know." says General O'Neill.

"I promise to do my best." says Nicole.

"Good, here." says General O'Neill as he give Nicole her SG 23 team patches.

"When's my first mission?" says Nicole.

"You're going off to JX 412007 with the rest of SG 23 by 0900 tomorrow morning. Nothing too big. It's just a simple info-gathering mission. More or less no combat expected, but you'll still carry weapons just in case, as any other team." says General O'Neill.

"Aye, sir." says Nicole.

The next morning.

Nicole put on her uniform that now has her new patches on it to show that she's a member of SG 23.

20 minutes ago she ate a small breakfast.

She grab her backpack and weapon and walk to the gateroom where the rest of SG 23 are already ready to move out for the mission.

"Welcome to the team, Miss Ashmore." says Major Carl Francis, the team-leader of SG 23.

"Thanks, major." says Nicole.

"I've gone over the data we have about the planet, sir. Things should be easy." says Emma Scarlet, another member of the team.

"Good." says Major Francis.

"We're ready." says Lucas Dawson, the last member of the team.

The stargate activates.

SG 23 step through.

Nicole feels a bit nervous, she can admit that. It's her first true off-world mission as a member of an actual SG team.

She try to act confident though, so the others on the team won't see that she's nervous. She wanna seem badass.

"Keep your eyes open for anything of interest." says Major Francis.

"My scanner detects some sort of ruins, in this direction, sir." says Emma.

"Let's check 'em out, guys. Weapons ready, in case there are evil aliens." says Major Francis.

"The M.A.L.P. yesterday morning didn't detect any sign of life." says Lucas.

"I know, but it's still possible that there could be. There're many reasons why life could avoid detection by the M.A.L.P." says Major Francis.

"Yes, sir." says Lucas.

"Exactly what are we looking for?" says Nicole.

"Anything of major interest. Life, supplies, technology and so on. Things of value." says Major Francis.

"Aye, sir. I understand." says Nicole.

The team walk towards where apparently there are ruins.

"Nervous, are you?" says Lucas.

"Me? No!" says Nicole. "I'm a badass hardcore little bitch who never cry for mommy."

"Okay." says Lucas.

"Do you have a girlfriend or wife?" says Nicole.

"I'm single." says Lucas.

"Sweet. Wanna come over to my place for wine and pizza on Saturday night?" says Nicole.

"That could be fun." says Lucas.

"With me things are always fun, that's a total guarantee. I know how to make guys feel happy and such." says Nicole.

10 minutes later, the team reach the ruins.

"I'd say these ruins are very much Goa'uld in origin, sir." says Lucas. "The symbol of the System Lord Amaterasu is on that piece of metal."

"Any sign of recent activity here?" says Major Francis.

"No, sir. This place looks all abandoned." says Emma.

"That seems true. Everything here looks like it's not been used in at least 50 years, probably much more." says Lucas.

"Okay." says Major Francis. "Look for anything of value."

"Aye, sir." says Nicole.

"There doesn't seem to be anything good left, major." says Emma.

"Keep searchin'...there might be something though." says Major Francis.

"Okay." says Emma.

Suddenly the team are being beamed up to a ship.

The ship is the new BC-304 class ship named John Lennon after the famous musician.

"Sorry to pull you guys out there so suddenly, but the planet's about to explode." says Doctor Daniel Jackson.

"Because of what, Doctor Jackson?" says Major Francis.

"There's a series of hidden bombs underground across the entire planet." says Doctor Jackson.

"Miss Evans, take us to hyperdrive-speeds, now." says Colonel Paul Davids.

"Aye, sir." says Lieutenant Carly Evans.

The ship jump to hyperdrive.

"Incoming message from SGC, it's General O'Neill." says Lieutenant Evans.

"Let's see it, lieutenant." says Colonel Davids.

General Jack O'Neill appear on the video-com screen.

"Is the team safely onboard, Davids?" says General O'Neill.

"Yes, sir. They're all here." says Colonel Davids.

"We're fine, sir." says Major Francis.

"Good. I want you and your team in my office as soon as you're back, major." says General O'Neill.

"Aye, sir." says Major Francis.

"That's all. O'Neill, out." says General O'Neill.

"Understood. Over and out." says Colonel Davids.

"Not what I expected from my very first real mission." says Nicole.

"You'll soon learn to expect the unexpected, Miss Ashmore." says Doctor Jackson. "The unexpected is part of the job if you wanna work for the SGC."

"Okay, Doctor Jackson." says Nicole.

As soon as they are back safely at the SGC, Nicole follow the rest of her team into General O'Neill's office.

"Welcome back, guys. I'm glad to see you made it back alive." says General O'Neill.

"Lucky for us that the new ship was nearby to pick us up." says Major Francis.

"It wasn't luck, Carl. I was the one who gave the order for the ship to take a little flight off their course to get you before the planet was gonna blow itself to crap." says General O'Neill.

"Oh...thanks." says Major Francis.

"Nothing to worry about. Here at the SGC we never leave a man behind, unless there's no way out." says General O'Neill.

"Alright, sir." says Major Francis.

"I want a full report on my desk tomorrow morning about exactly what you found on JX 412007." says General O'Neill.

"Aye, sir." says Major Francis.

On Saturday night, Lucas show up at Nicole's apartment.

Lucas wear a black t-shirt and regular jeans.

Nicole wear a pink tight tank top and baggy black sweatpants.

"Welcome." says Nicole with a sexy smile.

"Thanks." says Lucas, getting horny.

"No problem, man." says Nicole, who notice that.

"Okay." says Lucas.

"Let me make a drink for you." says Nicole.

She makes a sexy tropical drink.

"Tell me, do ye like my home?" says Nicole.

"It is nice." says Lucas.

"Alright. Thanks." says a happy Nicole.

Nicole act all sexual and slutty in an attempt to seduce Lucas so he will fuck her and cum in her.

She can't become pregnant so she usually let guys cum in her pussy.

"I'm sexy, right...?" says Nicole.

"Yeah." says Lucas.

"Wanna fuck me?" says Nicole.

"Sure, but I don't have any condoms..." says Lucas.

"No need for such crap. You can fuck me all natural and cum in me. I can never get preggo." says Nicole.

"Really?" says Lucas.

"Yes. I want you to give me a very good fuck and then cum in my pussy." says Nicole.

"I can try. I'm not the best guy in bed, but I'll do my best." says Lucas.

"Don't worry, dude. I'm sure you can pleasure my pussy well enough." says Nicole.

"Trust me. I'm not experienced. I've only fucked 4 times before." says Lucas.

"Relax. This will be sexy." says Nicole as she takes off her pink tight tank top and baggy black sweatpants.

"Okay." says Lucas as he takes off his clothes too.

"Wow! Nice size and shape on that dick of yours, man. Fuck me." says Nicole as she lean against the wall, wanting to fuck standing.

"Alright..." says Lucas as he slide his dick into Nicole's wet sexy pussy and starts to fuck nice and slow.

"Not bad, man!" moans Nicole, all slutty.

"Okay!" moans Lucas.

It turns out that Lucas is not as worthless at fucking as he think he is.

"Mmmm, bang my pussy!" moans Nicole.

"Yeah!" moans Lucas.

He love to feel Nicole's awesome erotic pussy around his hard dick. It's the best he's ever felt in his entire life.

"Dude! Fuck harder...please!" moans Nicole.

Lucas does as Nicole tell him to.

"Mmmm, so damn fuckin' sexy! Your dick's very nice!" moans Nicole, being very horny.

"So is your pussy!" moans Lucas.

"Thanks, man! Bang me!" moans Nicole.

"Okay!" moans Lucas, fucking as good as he can.

"Nice! Sexy!" moans Nicole, all horny and happy.

"Yeah!" moans Lucas.

"Keep going like that, man!" moans Nicole.

"This feels so damn good...!" moans Lucas.

"I agree!" moans Nicole.

"You're really sexy!" moans Lucas.

"Sweet that you enjoy fucking me!" moans Nicole with a cute slutty smile.

"I think you truly are the best woman I've fucked, yes!" moans Lucas.

"Awww! Thanks, dude!" moans Nicole.

61 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Lucas as he cum in Nicole's pussy.

"Mmmm, so damn nice!" moans Nicole as she get a big orgasm.

2 days later.

Nicole is in her room at the SGC that she share with another female soldier.

"So I and Lucas are sort of friends in the bed now." says Nicole.

"Okay. Nice." says Cindy Paulsen.

Cindy Paulsen is Nicole's roommate.

"Did he cum in you?" says Cindy.

"Yes, of course. No wasting cum anywhere else for this slut." says Nicole.

"Alright, girl." says Cindy.

Someone knock on the door.

Nicole and Cindy are naked so they quickly put on some clothes and then Nicole open the door.

"Paulsen, you're late. SG 17 are about to head out soon. Get ready." says a man named Richard Thomson.

"Yes, sir." says Cindy as she switch into uniform, grab her stuff and run to the gateroom.

She had totally forgotten about the mission to JX 351067.

Nicole takes off her clothes again, get into bed, grab a porno book and starts to masturbate.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Nicole.

Her pussy is wet.

Cindy is mostly similar in personality to Nicole, being into sex, but Cindy is also a science-expert, holding the position as science officer on SG 17.

She used to be on SG 12, but decided to switch to SG 17, getting along much better with the members of that team.

Early in the morning the next day, Nicole and the rest of SG 23 leave on a mission to JX 442001.

"Good luck, kids." says General O'Neill.

Major Francis nod as a yes.

The stargate activates.

SG 23 step through.

When they arrive on JX 442001 it is a dark night and winter.

The fact that it would be a lot of snow was known so the team are in winter gear.

There are many big mountains, frozen rivers, but no buildings in sight.

"Keep your eyes open for any sort of life." says Major Francis.

"Aye, sir." says Emma.

"If the information in the Tok'ra database is correct there's supposed to be some sort of town nearby." says Major Francis.

"My scanner detects nothing." says Emma.

"Perhaps so, but I think we sould search in case it is out there." says Major Francis.

"Okay." says Emma.

"This is an information-gathering mission first, but our secondary objectives are to find anything of value and make friends." says Major Francis.

"Aye, sir." says Nicole.

Almost an hour later, the team still hasn't found a town.

"Do we give up, sir?" says Lucas.

"Not yet." says Major Francis.

"Aye, sir." says Lucas.

"This area is under the command of the Kalodeans." says an angry dark male voice.

Staff-blasts come down from a hill.

"Defend yourselves!" says Major Francis.

Nicole fire her weapon, killing one of the 14 Kalodeans.

The Kalodeans have pale skin and yellow eyes and wear Jaffa armor and carry Jaffa staff-weaponry.

"Who the crap are these guys?" says Emma.

"They've Jaffa gear, but they are not Jaffa." says Major Francis.

"Clearly they're not. Our scanners don't even register them." says Lucas.

"Take this, ya damn fuckers!" says Major Francis as he fire his weapon, killing a few of the Kalodeans.

"Foolish man!" says the leader of the Kalodeans.

The Kalodean leader fire his staff-weapon, killing Major Francis.

"No...!" says Lucas.

"Guys, we're outnumbered like shit. Pull back! Pull back! To the Stargate!" says Emma, taking over command of the team.

Emma, Lucas and Nicole fire a few shots at the enemies and then run to the Stargate.

"Lucas, dial Earth, now!" says Emma.

"Aye, Miss Scarlet." says Lucas as he quickly walk up to the DHD and dial in Earth's gate-code.

The gate activates.

Emma sends her ID-code through so SGC will open the iris for them.

"Alright, guys. SGC confirms, let's go." says Emma.

Nicole, Emma and Lucas run through the gate.

Once they are safely through, Emma says "Enemies are on our tails, close the gate."

"Do it, Dan." says General O'Neill.

"Aye, sir." says Dan Wilson, the gate technician, as he push the controls that shuts down the gate, just as Kalodeans are about to run through.

"Who're after you?" says General O'Neill.

"Not sure, general. They call themselves the Kalodeans." says Emma.

"I'll ask the Tok'ra council if they've heard about these guys before. More importanly, where the fuck is Major Francis?" says General O'Neill.

"Dead. We had to leave his body on the other side. There was no time to save him." says Emma.

"I see. Debriefing in 30 minutes." says General O'Neill.

30 minutes later.

"Miss Scarlet, I am most disappointed." says General O'Neill in a hard serious tone. "If there's one thing I do not want any SG team to do it is leaving any man behind on enemy gounds, especially a senior officer. Maybe you couldn't have prevented Major Francis' death, but you should've brought his body back here. Miss Ashmore, Mr Dawson, why did you allow Miss Scarlet to leave your team leader's dead body on that frozen hell of a crap-planet? Explain."

"Sir, we were under enemy fire, outnumbered. There was no way to salvage Francis' body." says Nicole.

"Exactly. They took us by total surprise." says Lucas.

"I won't accept such disrespect towards a higher ranked officer ever again, by any of ya. Your new team leader will be selected in the upcoming 8 days. During that time you're technically off duty, but not allowed to leave the SGC, just in case. This time none of you are goin' to be punished, but remember, I won't be this nice next time. That's all. You kids, are dismissed." says General O'Neill.

Emma, Lucas and Nicole leave the room.

"Fuck. I was looking forward to my 5 days off. Now I'm stuck here." says Nicole.

"We all are." says Emma.

"Because of you, who broke protocol." says Lucas.

8 days later.

"Miss Scarlet, Miss Ashmore, Mr Dawson. This is Major Jessica Raven from the Marines, she'll be your new team leader." says General O'Neill.

"Alright...stand proud. I'm your fuckin' mama now, kids. Confidence and do not show fear." says Major Raven in a hard commanding tone, being clearly a very strict officer.

General O'Neill leave the room.

Emma, Nicole and Lucas are obviously a bit afraid of Jessica.

"What the damn fuck are y'all waitin' for, huh? Jackets on, grab your weapons. Time to run 2 miles." says Major Raven.

"2 miles...?" says Nicole.

"Any SGC soldier should be able to run 2 miles easy." says Major Raven.

The team walk outside.

"Run as if life depended on it." says Major Raven.

Nicole, Emma and Lucas starts to run.

Major Raven run behind them, to make sure they don't stop or cheat or something like that.

"Go, go, go! Speed. Don't be lazy like old gay asshole." says Major Raven.

"Is this something we really gotta do?" says Nicole.

"Yes. Fail it and you're not worthy of those patches you wear." says Major Raven.

Nicole try to run faster, afraid of being kicked off the team.

"Go, go, go! Getting a spot on an SG team is a big deal. Any member must earn his or her assignment. If you kids can't even run 2 miles properly you aren't worthy of being on a real SG team." says Major Raven.

After the run, Nicole, Lucas and Emma are very tired.

Sure, they are all 3 in good shape, but having to run with way more intensity than needed because of their new angry team leader, they are all tired now.

Nicole sweat like a fat old pig. She's so tired that she can barely walk back inside and to her room by the power of her own 2 feet.

Once in her room, she takes off her uniform, get into bed and takes a nap.

The next day.

"General, why is Major Raven so damn strict...?" says Emma.

"I decided that a more strict leader would be good to keep any of you from breaking the rules again so I selected her myself. She's a good officer." says General O'Neill.

"You're serious?" says Emma.

"Very." says General O'Neill.

"Okay." says Emma. "Me and the team has to suffer then."

"Miss Scarlet, it's not suffering." says General O'Neill.

"It sure is for us, sir." says Emma.

"That was not my intention when I made Miss Raven your new team leader." says General O'Neill.

Emma simply nod lightly and then leave the room.

2 hours later.

"We're stuck with Major Raven as our leader. The general clearly has no plans of replacing her anytime soon." says Emma.

"Too bad." says Nicole.

"Yeah. Major Raven's way too strict." says Emma.

"I know. She's a bitch." says Nicole.

"Almost as if she get pleasure from being so angry all the time." says Emma.

The next day.

Nicole put on her clothes. SG 23 has a mission to try to recover Major Francis' body from JX 442001.

40 minutes later when Nicole get to the gateroom where the rest of the team are already waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" says Major Raven.

"Sorry, madame." says Nicole.

"According to regulations you shall refer to me as sir despite my gender, Miss Ashmore." says Major Raven.

"Sorry, as you wish, sir." says Nicole.

"Ready." says Major Raven.

Oliver Travis, the gate technician, as he dial JX 442001.

The gate activates and the team step through.

"It was this way." says Emma.

SG 23 walks towards where they left Major Francis' body, but when they get there, his body is gone.

"Are we giving up?" says Lucas.

"No. I'm sure those perverted evil guys who attacked you last time stole the major's body." says Major Raven.

"If so we should give up. We can't attack them with a team of only 4 people." says Nicole.

"Sure we can, if we do it my way." says Major Raven.

"How?" says Emma.

"Raw force." says Major Raven.

"That sounds like a bad idea." says Emma.

"It's going to work, kids." says Major Raven.

Unfortunately for SG 23 a Kalodean spy has heard everything.

8 minutes later in a Kalodean dungeon.

"Master, the aliens have returned." says the spy.

"I understand. Okudio, take your men out there again and kill their leader, just like last time." says Azavio, king of the Kalodeans.

"Aye, your majesty." says Commander Okudio.

20 minutes later.

SG 23 is suddenly attacked by Kalodean soldiers.

"Show 'em no fuckin' mercy!" says Major Raven.

SG 23 defend themselves.

They are even more outnumbered now than last time, but they do pretty well.

"Kill the fuckers!" says Major Raven.

Major Raven fire her rifle, killing several enemies.

Nicole is taken as a prisoner.

Major Raven, Emma and Lucas try to save her, but they are forced to return to the gate without her.

Lucas dial Earth.

Major Raven use her com-device to contact General O'Neill.

"Sir...? Miss Ashmore was taken prisoner by the enemy." says Major Raven.

"The mission is now to save her. I'll send SG 19 through to assist ya. O'Neill, out." says General O'Neill.

8 minutes later, SG 19 arrive through the Stargate.

"Colonel Martins, sir." says Major Raven.

"As you were, major." says Colonel Aaron Martins, the leader of SG 19.

Deep underground, Nicole sit on a bed.

Two Kalodean men enter the room.

One of them pull off Nicole's pants and panties and starts to rape her while the other one simply watch.

"Akudu, dio uut negol. Havante erikum pertis, fraxo acalente." says the one who rape her.

"What...?" says Nicole, having no idea what he says when he talk in his own language.

"Predenti, aschante laganoch!" says the one watching.

"I don't understand a crap." says Nicole.

The Kalodean watching push a button on his jacket.

"I told you to shut up, bitch!" says he.

Apparently he has a translator device.

"Let me go!" says Nicole.

"No, we've orders from the big man to rape you and then bring you to him so he can rape you as well." says the Kalodean man, the one watching.

"What...?You pervs are stupid." says Nicole.

"You're the stupid one who allowed yourself to become our prisoner." says the Kalodean.

"No, that's not the case." says Nicole, trying to break free, but it doesn't work.

"Really?" says the Kalodean.

At the same time, SG 23 and SG 19 are searching for Nicole.

"Does the scanners detect anything?" says Major Raven.

"No. There's no sign of Nicole or those damn Kalodeans." says Emma.

"Confirmed. I read no lifesigns." says Eric Watson.

"Keep looking." says Colonel Martins.

"As you wish, sir." says Emma.

62 minutes later by the Stargate.

"Colonel Martins to Stargate Command, the Kalodeans took Nicole as their prisoner." says Colonel Martins into his com-device.

"O'Neill here. Rescue her. Don't let 'em kill her, okay? That's an order, colonel."

"Aye, sir. Martins, out." says Colonel Martins.

"How are we supposed to find the Kalodeans?" says Emma.

"I don't know." says Colonel Martins.

"We're not giving up." says Major Raven.

"No, but we're at a huge disadvantge, being on the enemy's own home-planet and all that crap." says Colonel Martins.

"I'm gonna search until I drop." says Major Raven.

"Me too." says Emma.

"Okay...let's go." says Colonel Martins.

The two teams search for nearly 3 hours before the cold is too much and they decide to return to the SGC.

"I see you return minus one." says General O'Neill when he notice that Nicole is not with the teams as they step through the gate.

"We were unable to find her, sir." says Colonel Martins.

"You did at least try so I have no complains. Post-mission briefing in 20 minutes." says General O'Neill.

"Aye, sir." says Colonel Martins and Major Raven.

The next day.

Nicole is in a cell.

She was at least given food and water.

Right now she eat.

The food is not very good, but it's better than nothing.

"I wish they'd come and save me from this damn shithole." says Nicole.

"Don't speak." says a guard who sit outside the cell.

"Fuck." says Nicole, not being afraid.

"Whatever..." mumbles the guard.

"You stink." says Nicole.

"You're annoying." says the guard.

"Rather that than smellin' like a fat retarded fart-cloud." says Nicole.

"Keep your mouth shut." says the guard.

"No. If my talking annoy you so much I am so gonna keep on talking a lot." says Nicole.

The guard drink some beer.

"Why are you fat? Looks like you need a gym-card." says Nicole.

The guard drink more.

"I bet no woman love you. And how could they? You're fat, ugly and very disgusting. Your own mother probably didn't even like you." says Nicole.

"Wanna get raped huh?" says the guard.

"No, of course not, perv." says Nicole.

"I'm no perv. I am a real man." says the guard.

"Man? No, you're a loser." says Nicole.

"Don't call me a loser!" says the guard in anger.

"You are one." says Nicole.

The guard open his pants and starts to jerk his big dirty stinky dick.

"Ewww! Put that disgusting thing away." says Nicole.

"No. Want to feel it in your pussy?" says the guard.

"I do not." says Nicole.

"Why?" says the guard.

"Because you are a loser." says Nicole.

"That's not true." says the guard.

"Yes, it is true, loser." says Nicole.

5 hours later.

"Let her go!" says a hard female voice.

It is Major Raven.

SG 23 break into the room.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see you." says Nicole.

"Thanks...I think..." says Major Raven.

Major Raven fire her rifle and kills the guard.

"Eat shit, damn fucker!" says Major Raven.

Lucas help Nicole out from the cell.

Nicole gives Lucas a kiss.

"Oh, are you guys a couple? Nice!" says Emma.

"We are...sort of, at least." says Nicole.

2 weeks later.

"Miss Ashmore, you're free to remain with your current team, but there's an option for ya to transfer to SG 27 and such a transfer would include higher chances for a possible promotion down the road, if you continue to do as well as you have this far." says General O'Neill.

"Promotion is cool, but I've become friends with Lucas and Emma so I wanna stay on a team with them, even though Major Raven's not really a friend of mine." says Nicole.

"Then so it shall be." says General O'Neill.

"Okay. Thanks, sir." says Nicole.

"No problem. I'll inform Major Raven that you wanna stay on the team." says General O'Neill.

"Alright." says Nicole.

2 hours later.

"Nicole, they told me you're gonna transfer to SG 27. I'll miss you, baby." says Lucas.

"To transfer was only an option, but I didn't take it. I've decided to stay on our team." says Nicole.

"Good." says Lucas.

"Yeah. Let's celebrate, with a fuck." says Nicole.

"Okay, babe." says Lucas.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
